Cold Ice, Warm Arms
by Any59
Summary: Jessica was going to visit her relative in Russia only to awaken in a strangers home. RussiaxOC  I don't own Hetalia but Jessica belongs to me
1. Slippery Ice

**Well, I finally got enough smarts to put an AN. But so far there's not much to say.**

All I did was slip and fall on the ice. If that's all I did, then why do I feel like I'm crashing down and falling through hell? I can still hear those demonic voices…laughing and tittering in my head…so no one else can hear them. All I know is that when I manage to wrench my eyes open, I'll look up at a grey sky and relies I'm on my ass.

IF I ever open my eyes, because I can feel a warm blanket come over me as the blackness grows even MORE intense…


	2. Strong and Nonexistant Arms

**If you read the summary, than you know whose POV this is in. **

I can't tell if it's day or night, but I know I'm cold. Very cold, to the point of numbness. And I'm wet, too. All over. Not, soaked, but close enough. My clothes stick to my body because of the water-probably from the ice I slipped in-and I think I just shivered.

Feeling strong hands, then arms, wrap around me…wait, wait, wait. There are no arms. None. They are no more real than the voices murmuring in my head. Incoherent and damnable.

These supposed arms begin to settle me into a position where I guess I could be carried. That is, if I was going somewhere. Which I'm NOT. I'm on my ass; water soaking in because it was slightly warm today. There. That's…it…oh no…not again…


	3. Hunger Pains

**Crap! Sorry these chapters are so short! I don't know why they are, though.**

The voices have finally died down. I'm no longer being carried. But I can feel hunger pains ripping through me. Smelling delicious food, I attempted to stir my limbs into motion. Unable to move, I see. Unable to see also.

I mean, COME ON! ALL I DID WAS SLIP ON THE ICE!

But, wait. No. A street vendor must be passing by. That's it. Now why I can't get up, is a different story. Ah, the pain is so intense. I can just feel my stomach ripping itself to shreds. And those voices encourage it. They speak and yell and all I can think of is the pain and the hunger and those arms…if I can think any longer…those smells are starting to fade…oh, crap…


	4. A Hand and A Dream

**Congrats Any, you've stayed up 'till 12 working on this because you're too lazy to go to sleep. Wow.**

Finally! I can understand what these mumbling, rolling voices are saying. While, it's not English, Russian will do. Now if only their words would form sane sentences. But…oh God! A…a hand is…brushing my forehead. No! There is no hand! There is no hand and there are no voices!

That's it! I've dreamt the whole day so far! That's why I can't open my eyes or get up! And why I'm hungry! Oh, man, I'm so relived. But…that still doesn't explain the arms carrying me or the hand just now…oh…no…oh…


	5. Stripped

**These are short and near plotless. Congrats if you've read this far. You might be reading a lot more confusing and stupid stuff. I dunno.**

This dream theory is really working. No if only I could stay 'awake' for more than five minutes at a time. Uh…I think I'm about to have this theory tested. My clothes are…are being peeled from my body! W-what the hell? Cr-crap! AH! Oh, shit! This isn't a dream! No, it's not! I was so totally wrong. I'm probably being run over by a car right now, since I slipped and fell on the goddamn ice, and never got up! AH! I feel a…a hand! That hand! Uhn…mhmm…oblivion, you're to kind…


	6. Russian Voice

Damn…can you hear him? That voice, in the background. Yeah, him. He's Russian, alright. Ugh, I feel sick. And cold. Wet. Hungry. Thirsty. Or, to sum it up, like bullshit. But! Now…I hear footsteps. They're getting closer to me…hell…who is this?

"Should come too soon. That's good, Дa? Beautiful people like that shouldn't be left to freeze," A strong male voice said.

I felt strong and sure fingers run across my cheeks. This man…I don't know him. But I feel lighter, like I could wake up soon. Reality's floating so close, but my limbs are like lead and can't reach it. Maybe I should just rest some more. Yeah, maybe I should.

**Hah! Tricked you! Well, you won't have to read this crappy beginning stuff with no action too much longer. This might even be it. I don't know.**


	7. Hospitals, Memories, and a Kiss

**That's hilarious! Fricken' hilarious! I hadn't even typed anything in and I'd misspelled something! **

I'd been listening to this strange man go about his day-or night-while I lay here. And I've so broke the record of staying awake. It's been 20 minutes so far. The voices are at the back of my head so I can barely hear them. But that doesn't stop my hunger or coldness.

Again, for the fifth time, I felt the Russian sit down by where I'm laying. I know I'm lying down because I'm not cramped up.

"Hm. It's about 20.30 (8:30). You should be up, my mystery woman. Why aren't you? Perhaps you're more hurt than I thought and need to go to the hospital," He said.

Hurt so bad that he'll take me to the hospital? No. I don't like the sound of that. I'd rather wake to a stranger kissing me than this strange man sitting by me in a…a hospital. I'll try and wake up soon. Once these horrible memories of the hospital leave my mind.


	8. A Friend From Russia

**K. I'm pretty sure we'll get going now. But I don't map out my chapters (thus I'm bad at fanfic writhing) so I'm not 100% sure. More like 70% sure.**

Gah! That's it! I can't stand having my eyes closed any longer! I tried to just fling my eyes open and look around innocently, but my eyelids are heavy and don't want to part. But, eventually I got my eyes open. Looking around I see that the place is pretty friendly for middle-class. Paintings decorate the walls and there are shelves full of books. In the center there is a coffee table with easy chairs and the couch I'm on is stationed to look at the TV.

The man walked in, holding a plate with some food and a drink. He was very tall, probably more than 6' 3", and had beige blonde hair with violet eyes. He put the plate down and walked over to me.

"Hello. How are you feeling, xopoшeнbkaя?" He asked.

After a moment's hesitation I replied, "Not the best. And…and you?"

"It does not matter how I feel, but thank you for being polite and asking. Now, might I ask your name?" The Russian stared down at me and smiled. It was kinda creepy. But, then again, I've been told I'm a little creepy myself.

"J-Jessica," I stuttered, in spite of myself.

"Well, Jessica, I'm Russia." Russia said.

I was about to say something else, but then my stomach growled. Russia chuckled to himself and said, "Why don't you sit up and eat the food I've brought you, Дa?"

"Дa," I said quietly, as I attempted to sit up. He helped me and eventually I was eating the delicious food he'd made me. While I ate I attempted some polite small talk, but each time Russia would hush me and tell me to eat some more.

By the time it was 22.00 (10:00) I had regained my senses and was having the most interesting conversation I've ever had in my life. Now, me and my friends Julie, Adriana, and Marie have jumped from one thing to the next while talking (i.e. today's math class to the lunch menu to Jimmy Carter then to what Marie would do in gym later to Picasso and so forth), but it seemed like our sentences didn't even start and end with the same topic.

"So what brings you to the land of ice and snow?" Russia asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"My grandparents live out here and invited me over for the, uh, summer," I said, unsure of what season it was up here.

"Oh, that's sweet. Tell me, then, where are you from? You have an accent," Russia asked.

"America. But I've always wanted to come here. You've always lived here, right?" I asked.

He smiled more and nodded. But before either of us could speak, the phone rang.

"I'll get that." He said.

I nodded.

"Hello? Oh, hello Liet. No, everything's fine. How's your date?" Russia asked.

Date? Aw, crap! His brother's probably out with his girlfriend of three years and he'll want to take her back here and I'm here, too tired and weak to leave and go to my grandparents.

"Hehehe, I know, I know! Stop overreacting!" Russia said.

Wait. Overreacting? Ah! That's it. This Liet person is probably just out with his friend who happens to be a woman.

"Hm, me? No. But I DID find the…most…beautiful woman," The strong man said to his brother on the other end.

"Ah, good luck. Good bye Lithuania." Russia said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My friend Lithuania. He and Poland were going shopping," He said.

"What for?" I asked.

Russia shook his head, "You don't want to know."

Walking over to where I sat he said, "Why don't I put you up in the guest room, you look tired."

"I…I guess so," I said.

"Here," He picked me up bridal style "I'll carry you."

"T-thanks," I stuttered.

Laying me down, Russia turned out the lights. But before he did, I saw him smiling that creepy smile.


	9. Whiteout

**Yay! Seems like y'all liked the long chapter, so I'll try to keep that going.**

I woke up the next day from a hellish nightmare. The sights and sounds and smells still surrounded me from it and it took me a moment to relise that I was safe in bed. In Russia's house. Yesterday came more, or less, flooding back to me and it took me a moment before I saw Russia standing in the doorway.

"Have pleasant dreams?" He asked, sitting down on the bed.

"N-no, not really," I said, cautious of what he might do.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," Russia said.

Suddenly, tears welled up in my eyes and poured down my face. Russia's face softened with confusion and understanding as he pulled me up into his arms. I sobbed on his shoulder for a good 15 minutes before I calmed down and pulled myself together. Man, I don't know what's been up with me. I'm usually so well held together. Must be jetlag that's been pulling the string that's making me fall apart.

"Don't worry, Дa? It was a dream."

"Дa, Дa." I hiccupped. Russia gently loosened his hold on me and wiped the tears of my face.

"I'm sorry to have burst out like that. I don't know what's gotten into me," I said.

"It's okay. I can think of a number of reasons why," He smiled his trademark creepy smile and I mimicked him. Laughing, he got up, letting go of me completely. And in more ways than one.

Getting out of bed, I asked Russia, "Lithuania back?"

"No. Poland forced him to sleep over at his house. Poor guy."

"This Poland really sounds bad," I said.

"He sorta is," Russia responded, putting his arm around me to steady me as I walked.

"You're so nice. I can't believe that you'd do this for a complete stranger. Back home in America, only überreligious people would do that," I said, leaning into him in a hug…I guess.

"*sigh*I know many others who would disagree with you. But you can't be serious. I bet many people would do the same," Russia said in a flat tone.

"Really?"

"Unfortunately so."

"Well I disagree with them." I said. He helped me sit down at the kitchen table and place breakfast in front of me. His eyes looked so sad, like a kicked puppy left to die. Tears welled up in my eyes just looking into his. But before they could fall, he turned so I couldn't look him in the eye any more. The sudden passion I felt…to make those eyes sparkle with happiness…was…intense.

Suddenly, I could hear wind ripping at everything outside. Looking at the window, I see a solid sheet of white, flecked with silver—ice.

"Damn. Looks like everyone will be trapped where they are," Russia said.

**Dun dun dun~! Cliffy! I'm sorry that this is shorter than the last one, but hey; it's longer than the first, like, six. **


	10. A Hello and A Goodbye

**Hey! So I'm gonna skip a lot of time and relieve myself a pain in the ass. And thus, this will be crappier yet.**

It's now 9:00. We'd been trapped indoors all day and barely anything electronic worked. I'd convinced Russia to let me test my strength and found out that I'm a lot healthier than estimated. Of corse we'd shared our little semi-romantic moments together, but every time we'd have one, one of us would do something creepy. As much as he turned me on, he also turned me off.

Presently, we sat together in an easy chair, me sitting on his lap reading a book out loud. I was finishing up the scene where the guy asks the girl out when Russia stopped me.

"Hey," He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you," Russia said.

"I…I love you too…" I slowly said back.

We joined in for a kiss just as a loud crash was heard outside.

"W-what the hell was that?" I asked franticly, jerking my head towards the noise.

"Probably a chunk of ice or a tree," Russia nonchalantly said.

Wow. I can't believe he's that calm. Must've happened before. Right then, the power went out. I shrieked and my companion shushed me, stroking my hair. We got up and went to go get flash lights.

"This will be a nice spot to sit down while it's storming up there," Russia said sitting on a bench in what appeared to be a medieval torture chamber.

"How romantic," I mused.

He giggled and said, "I know, right?"

Spending hours sitting next to someone in a weird basement can really lead to you getting to know each other. This man…he really broke my heart. And he also scared me shitless when he was talking about his younger sister Belarus and her reaction to our feelings. But I can only assume that she's like that from the heart wrenching tales of their horrendous childhood.

By the time he'd finished, Russia had his head against my bosom and had tears in his eyes. I didn't know what to say, so I let him cry and stroked his hair, kissing his head gently, as not to startle him.

"I…" I managed to choke out eventually.

"Hm?"

"I…love you…so much…"

"I love you too, and don't ever let me go…because I'll never let go of you," Russia said both quietly and strongly.

"I never will. I promise."

**Well! I believe that's it for this one! So I'll put it as complete in till I (or you) say otherwise! But I'm planning to make a sequel to this (and title ideas? I'll give you credit!), so if you liked this, stay tuned! And I'd like to apologize for having so many short and crappy chapters. Flame me if you wish, but only flame me for that. Please R&R! See you next time,**

**Any59**


End file.
